


焚心咒 中

by othello244



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othello244/pseuds/othello244





	焚心咒 中

会昌三年，长安，春雨如烟。

皇城内院也是细雨迷蒙，绿芽尚未新生，花凋叶零，一片幽怆寥落之色。

王贵人拢着袖口疾步前行，身边婢女为她遮着一把竹伞。

她一身鹅黄色衫裙，披着红色牡丹花样宽袖罗衫，头顶金色雀钗，倒给这大明宫增添了一丝亮色。

这王贵人本是邯郸一名舞姬，被当今圣上看中要进了宫中，不计出身，甚是恩宠。

她行至宫内一座巍峨大殿门前，却被拦住了去路。

拦住她的也是一名女子，大约二十出头，身着左吾卫螭纹官服，胸前抱着一柄青色长剑。

“你敢拦娘娘的路？！”婢女盛气凌人得喝道，王贵人却与那侍卫对视了一眼，退后了两步停在门前。

扬声道，“国师，本宫有急事与您相商。”

偌大的宫殿中无人响应，但那扇门却随风轻启了一条缝隙。

那侍卫往后退了半步，王贵人屏退了身边婢女，独自推门而入。

这殿内烛火幽暗，一股奇异的香甜之味飘荡其中，比得上那西域上供的极品熏香。雕梁画柱间一张樟木大床遮了层层纱幕，王贵人不敢走得太前，在殿中停住脚步，低下头去。

那白纱后有人影交缠，正是浓情蜜意之时，她自然不敢扰了那位大人的雅兴。

“什么事？”男人低沉的声音从纱幕后传来。

王贵人柔声道：“主人，奴家本不应叨扰，然明日乃佛诞节，我需随陛下入密印寺朝拜。奴家修行尚浅，那密印寺有降妖阵，我怕一不小心现了原型。”

“如此小事，让韩青陪你去就行了……”

男人口中的韩青正是门口那名黑衣侍卫，王贵人知道她真身乃是蛟龙一条，修行已不知几百年，与她这只才修行了一百年的小狐狸不可同日而语。心下宽慰之际不由得轻抬了头，却不小心瞥见那白纱边露出来的一只男性的手。

白净如玉的指节上绕着青筋，攥紧了那层绸缎被单，光是看着就知道手主人是如何的煎熬。

那个人硬是强撑着一声不发，她的主人似是笑着又说，“算了，别让韩青去了……你对我笑一笑，我就让你去怎么样？”

王贵人自然知道后半句话不是对她说的，她惶恐不安得低着头，不知道主人这是出何用意。

“你看我如此为你着想，让你去会一下你的老熟人，却连对我笑一下都舍不得吗？”

那白纱后另一人始终沉默着，这满室的香气愈加浓郁，俱是情欲蒸腾的气息。王贵人修行尚浅，不禁臊红了脸面。

主人似乎总算从那人身上得到了想要的东西，心情大好，扬声告知她明日自有安排。

总算得了赦令，她长出了一口气，掂起裙珺盈盈拜下。

韩青似一尊木雕般立在门口，凤眼朱唇，容姿风流。蛟虽略次于真龙，仍可位列仙班，但韩青身上灼灼妖气强盛，又尽忠职守得跟在主人身边，不知已有多少时候。王贵人与她交流甚少，只知道主人很是信赖于她。她有一双冷而肃杀的眸子，令人不敢亲近。

 

第二日，那人就来到了王贵人的宫中。

他身量颇高，面容清俊，灰红色的官服裹着他瘦削挺拔的身躯，漆黑幽静的眸子跟他本人一样冷漠。

王贵人没想到主人真让他跟着自己，顿时有些局促不安起来。

“国师让我护卫贵人前去密印寺朝拜，准备好了就走吧。”

他甚至连多的一眼都不愿意看自己。王贵人只得点了点头，柔声道，“那一路上就辛苦裴大人了。”

那人疾步如风，转身便走。婢女见状心中不忿，便冲王贵人怨道：“这裴大人虽说是国师亲信，但也未免太目中无人了吧。我听说他是前朝宰相之子，犯了杀孽才来宫中做职。”

“不可胡言！”王贵人严声呵斥，婢女没想到她如此恼怒，立刻噤声拜倒。

她当然不敢得罪裴文德了，莫说他与主人有千丝万缕的干系，光是看着此人，她就感觉可怕。他身上有一种凛然不可侵犯的清圣感，既没有凡人的烟火气息，也嗅不到丝毫妖魔的荼蘼之气，让人捉摸不透。

春雨过后，万物犹如新生。

密印寺在重修之后蔚为大观，皇家出巡浩浩荡荡，仪仗队列绵延百里。寺内住持灵佑出门相迎，众僧家林立，香火缭绕。这佛气鼎盛的景象令王贵人出了一层薄汗，狐狸尾巴都快收不住了。

还好裴文德始终站在她的身后，对方身上似有无形的力量帮她压制住了妖气。

王贵人对他始终很好奇，便忍不住回头看了他一眼，却见裴文德的视线正和那灵佑老和尚重叠，似有万千复杂难言。

朝拜的仪式繁琐复杂，这么一通搞下来已花费了足足半天。当今圣上对佛家没有什么太多的尊崇，只不过遵循旧制，心心念念都是回宫享乐，朝拜一完就急着班师回朝。

“贵人留步。”灵佑忽然叫住了她道，“我见贵人身上有黑雾缭绕，可是最近沾染了什么不干净的东西？我可为贵人诵经施法，消灾解难。”

皇帝甚是宠幸这个妃子，闻言立刻同意了灵佑的提议。王贵人心中大乱，只得回头去看裴文德寻求帮助。

那人却只淡淡得回了一句，“贵人勿惊，住持佛法深厚，必能帮你拔除孽气。”

灵佑以开坛需静为由屏退了众人，王贵人战战兢兢得对着老和尚，却见那和尚把手拢进衣袖，对着她莫名其妙得叹了口气说：“你这只小狐狸……把尾巴收起来吧。”

王贵人一惊，这才发现自己屁股后面晃晃悠悠一根绒毛长尾露了出来，赶紧施法收回，额上已是冷汗涔涔。

“你不用担心，他一早就看出来了。”

裴文德说着迈步走了进来，灵佑看着三年未见的故人，一时竟有些恍惚。

和尚叹道：“我本应为皇家斩妖除魔，但只要那个人在宫中一日，就算我收了这只小狐狸也没有什么作用。”

裴文德脸上波澜不惊，只提醒道，“你应该知道此刻你我二人说的话他都能听得一清二楚。”

灵佑摸了摸鼻子，一副无所谓的模样说，“那有什么关系，生老病死自有定数，我大不了回西天侍奉佛祖，还怕了他不成！”

裴文德叹了口气道，“你有什么话要对我说吗？”

灵佑收起了那副散漫的神情，语气中带着十分的诚恳和悲悯，“裴施主，缉妖司的事情不是你的责任，你只不过被那魔物控制了而已。”

裴文德眼皮一跳，却只是轻拂了宽袖说：“现在说这些又有何用，尘归尘土归土，天下已经无人再会记起缉妖司的事情。”

“你当真就这样看着他祸乱人间，操纵帝家吗？”

“他现在是当朝国师，皇帝只信赖他，而我只不过前朝罪臣之子，人微言轻，又帮得了什么忙呢？”

灵佑口念佛号，叹道，“裴施主，我一直以为你是刚直不阿之人，真没想到会从你口中听到这样的话。”

裴文德脸上始终没有太多表情，只道，“该说的也说完了，我劝你不要与他为敌，你我都是赢不了他的。”

灵佑合十道，“阿弥陀佛。魔既出世，天下纷乱，自有神佛收他。裴施主莫要太早下结论。”

裴文德闻言却大笑起来，他漆黑的眸子刀锋般横扫而过，冷声道：“我看连你口中的神佛都拿他没有半点办法。”

“裴施主……”灵佑神色复杂得看着他，“摩诃般若，幻化无穷，天劫命数，不可阻挡。”

裴文德终于出现了一丝惊诧，“连你也……”他没有把话说完，而是转身对王贵人说，“我们走吧，你呆久了会变回原型的。”

王贵人听二人这你来我往，本来就摸不清头脑，她只知裴文德并非她们同族妖类，却没想到他和这老和尚有如此渊源。此刻裴文德叫住了她，漆黑的眸子像是为了躲避灵佑视线停在她脸上，不知为何，她竟觉得这人也没那么可怕了。

“小狐狸。”灵佑忽然叫住了她道，“我看你修行道浅，良心未泯，这本书借给你看看！”

王贵人接过了灵佑扔来的经书，是一本密印楞严经，她茫然得看了看裴文德，那人眼中有一丝怅然。

“收下吧，反正你也看不懂，他不会说什么的。”

这一男一女离开了佛室，灵佑摇了摇头，转身面向从后室中走出来的一位清丽女子，双手合十恭谨得道：“我竟看不懂他内心究竟作何想法，难道连观音大士的点化都无法令他回心转意吗？”

那女子正是行走于人间的观自在菩萨，在恶轮山脚的小村寨里化为寻常村女观察裴文德已久，此刻她显现于密印寺内，也正是为了那人而来。

“以身饲魔何其艰难，更何况要让他心甘情愿爱上那魔物。他毕竟只有凡人短短数十年经历，难以领悟佛法的高深奥秘。”

灵佑不解得道，“难道真没有其它办法可解？且莫说裴施主不可能爱上那魔，现如今他入魔已深，如果那魔物死了他岂不是也会堕入炼狱深处，永受黑水腐蚀之苦？”

观音唇边带着一抹微笑，似浮云清风，菩提叶落。

“此乃裴文德天定命数，无人可以更改。如今仙刹佛国都趋于避世，上古神明尽皆沉睡，唯我代摄人间，自然不忍看苍生受苦。但夜尊法力深厚，即便我出手也无把握能够杀他。裴文德肩上魔印是夜尊为了控制他所为，一旦他爱上对方，那魔印自然也没有存在的必要……等魔印消除，夜尊便无法抑制那人原本的力量。”

灵佑心中陡然生疑，即问：“那裴施主他原本究竟是……”

观音看了他一眼，那眸光中是万千厉色，清冷至极。

灵佑顿知自己问错了问题，忙低首拜向女子。

观音那张天生慈悲的面目上浮现出一丝极难察觉的冷笑。

“魔物竟也敢妄言爱人？想来这几千年他还是没有领悟什么叫前车之鉴，也罢，就让他所爱之人亲手杀了他吧。”

 

王贵人本是山林间修炼的一只白毛小狐，百年内除了偶然碰见的过路书生，从未见过多少人类。狐妖天性妩媚惑人，待她修炼成型时自然也落得一副风流人间的好样貌，便是那时她遇到了主人，对方只是对着她轻笑了一声，她便立刻知晓了什么叫云泥之别，立刻俯身拜倒。

主人见她性格乖巧，容姿妖娆，便将她收入身边，又送她至秦楼楚馆，令那时还是王爷的当今天子一见倾心，成为裙下之臣，不到几年改朝换代她便入宫成了宠妃。

但是眼前这个男人从来不正眼看她，好像她是什么祸国殃民的妖孽似的。她从不觉得自己是做了多坏的事情，会遭什么天谴，不过是奉主人之命每日陪那个身着龙袍之人饮酒欢宴、舞衣弄曲罢了。凡人皆爱享乐，她又何罪之有呢？

“裴大人，今日多谢你相助……”她怯生生得开口，偷瞧着那人的神色。

裴文德像是在思考什么事情，停顿了半晌才冷淡得看了她一眼，道：“不用。”

她想和这人多说说话，便道：“裴大人，那个和尚说的缉妖司是个什么地方？”

裴文德茫然得看向远方，回忆中那片血雨似又倾盆洒下。

“那是个已经不存在的地方，没有人记得他们的付出……是我亲手毁了它，却连报仇的机会都没有。”

王贵人感受到了他话语里的绝望，心也不禁跟着阵痛，“那你是……很讨厌主人吗？”

她知道主人是普天之下人皆憎恨的魔，但是主人一向待她甚好。

裴文德闻言似乎心内震动，他捏紧了拳头，却什么也没有回答。

“他当然讨厌我了，只是懒得说而已。”

低沉慵懒的男声自身后响起，王贵人忙低下头去，小声道：“主人，我……”

“没关系。”夜尊一袭白衣，黑发如织，笑意盈盈得来到裴文德身边，握住了他的一只手腕道，“反正说再多次也没用，对吧，小裴？”

裴文德冷漠得看着他，这张脸孔真是让他生厌到了极点。

“密印寺一游，故人重逢，没有多聊几句？”

“我和他说了什么你不全都知道吗。”

夜尊不屑得挑了挑眉毛，“我可没兴趣偷听，你想做什么、想见什么人，尽管去就行了。我像那么野蛮的人吗。”

裴文德冷笑一声，不予回应。

王贵人见状不知作何是好，夜尊抬起了她的脸颊，深不见底的视线停留在她的脸上，顿时令王贵人如芒刺在背起了一层冷汗。

幸好夜尊只是说：“皇帝在找你呢，赶紧去吧。”

她眼见二人走远，视线缠连在裴文德身后竟入了神，此时耳边却听人说道：“你不能看他，更不可在心中想他。”

“青姐……”她抬眼看着身边黑衣官服的女子，远山青黛般的眉目间俱是冷厉。

韩青站在原地，缓缓开口道，“若你还想活着，就不能让主人看出你心中所思。况且我等妖物，动情生性，都不会有什么好下场。”

王贵人觉得韩青口中所言似有深意，但她却不敢再问。

这天空乌云缓缓移动，似乎又有一场雨水即将来临。

 

——

 

“你是……”

裴文德呆立在木屋门前，看着眼前容姿清雅的阿音，一时竟说不出话来。

那女子上前半步，拈花一笑道，“我正是你心中所想之人，阴阳鼎破时我便闻得邪魔出世，因此化形于人间，正是为了收服那魔物。”

裴文德大为震惊，他只在寺内见过此人金尊佛像，却不料真有亲眼看见观音显现的一天。

“你真有办法收服他？”他知道夜尊乃万古留存至今的妖魔，法力雄厚又得肉身，似乎并不惧怕漫天神佛。

观音似是听到了他心中所思，柔声道：“你应已见过沈巍，他和夜尊同源双生，如今他在大荒深渊永封，万年之内都无法祸患人间。”

裴文德点了点头，说实话他在沈巍身上并不能感受到什么魔气，那人和夜尊也大不相同。

观音又道：“他二人均为天地初开时混沌所生的魔障，除了先圣女蜗伏羲之外，无人可敌。但如今先圣俱已不在，沈巍之所以情愿留在大荒深处受永世诅咒，是因为有神以命度化，消除了他一半的魔气。”

裴文德苦思不解。

观音眼中有无限悲悯，叹道：“我佛慈悲，却无七情六欲。但魔喜尝人间贪嗔痴恶，要想收服夜尊，你必须真心爱上他，你肩上魔印才会脱落。魔印乃他身外化型关键所在，一旦失了魔印，那具肉身便与人间再无瓜葛。夜尊虽以人间祸乱和凡人憎恶为食，但若失了肉身，法力势必大减，我便有机会令他烟消云散。”

“怎么可能……”裴文德不敢置信，几乎笑了起来，“我怎么可能会爱上他？！”

“这是你命中劫数，你必须想办法度过此劫。摩诃舍身饲虎，方能得道成佛。裴文德，你亦有佛骨，此乃天命所定，容不得你拒绝。”

“但这世上也分做得到和做不到的事情！”裴文德气极，甚至有些语无伦次得道，“你想让我死，或者让我心甘情愿承欢于他都可以！但我不可能改变自己的心性，去爱上一个毁了我一切的魔！我根本做不到！”

观音面不改色，只清冷得注视着他，那眸光平静如水却不像能留给他半点退路。

裴文德还想争辩，却见紫光一闪，眼前女子顿时消无踪迹。

这时房门打开了，一件白色轻裘裹上了他的肩头，雪发俊美的魔物将他拥入怀中。

“天寒地冻，站在外面这么久可别冷坏了。”夜尊靠在他耳边轻声安抚。

裴文德身上逐渐转温，心中却寒冷刺骨，他看着垂在眼前的白发雪丝，仿佛千万条荆棘缠住了他，不给他半点活路。

——

 

清思殿内，夜尊正斜倚在玉榻上，品尝杯中美酒。

他能言善道，轻而易举便蛊惑了当今圣上，被尊为国师。又安排了狐妖王贵人近君侧，迷得皇帝整日沉迷声色犬马，淫奢至极。缉妖司在当年山崖一役后已基本陨灭，密印寺纵有心降魔却对他无可奈何。世间妖魔盛行，民不聊生，皇帝却不思政事，只与美人享乐。即便有清正廉明的官员，也被他放逐偏远之地。

夜尊与日俱增的魔气笼罩了整个长安，令人间惶惶不可终日。

“你这么一直看着我干什么？”邪魅惑人的修长双眸由下而上调侃着看他。

裴文德站在他跟前，木然得望进那双眼眸。

“你说我可以随便行走，那我想回裴府看看。”

夜尊晃了晃手中银杯，道：“行啊，不过裴府已经荒草丛生了无人烟了，你回去做什么呢。”

他咬着牙说：“只是……怀念故居而已。”

“好，你想去哪儿都行。不过现在……”夜尊拖过他的手腕将他拉至榻上，笑道，“陪我喝酒。”

裴文德看着递来他面前的酒盏，顺手接了过来，直接一饮而尽。

酒气凛冽甘甜，在喉中盘旋往复，夜尊又为他满上了一杯。

裴文德似是对着这清透琼浆呆了半晌，举杯吞了半口，忽然俯身上前，盯着夜尊那双魅人的眼眸，贴着他的嘴唇将清酒渡了过去。

夜尊斜靠在榻上，享受着裴文德口中美酒，眉毛轻挑了一下，抬手揽住了对方的窄腰，将他往自己的方向拖近了少许。

“怎么，这是你表达感激的方式吗？”他舔了舔对方湿软的唇瓣，那双唇蕴着水光，色泽红润。

裴文德不像往常一般抗拒，而是有些怔然得望进他的双眸说：“你为什么会爱我？”

夜尊没料到他会问如此问题，轻笑道：“这有什么原因，难道你们凡人还要找出缘由来才能谈情说爱吗？”

裴文德说：“如果说爱一个人，要么喜欢他的相貌外表，要么爱他的风骨内涵。青梅竹马间能生出爱意，想扶相持中亦能……但我既不是什么人间绝色，你我二人之间更谈不上日久生情，又何来谈爱呢？”

夜尊玩味得斜睨着他：“看来裴大人今天心情不错，平时跟我说的话可加起来也没这么多。”

裴文德安静得看了他一眼便要起身，夜尊则强行揽紧了他的腰不准他走，笑道：“我只知道普天之下我只觉得你与众不同，除我以外我不想看到任何人在你身边，这不就是爱吗？”

“所以我的想法对你来说并不重要？”

“那是当然。”夜尊笑意更甚，“在你心中我是人道不容的魔孽，理应打入十八层地狱，我自然不能遂了你的意。但我又想要你，所以只能让你委屈一下了。”

裴文德只觉自己问了一个愚蠢至极的问题，他用力推开了夜尊在腰间的桎梏，在对方略有些异样的眼光下，举起整个酒樽将壶中清酒一扫而空，辛辣酒气直冲喉头，他抹了抹嘴唇，定眼看着身边的魔物。

“变回你原来的样子。”

夜尊为维持国师身份，隐去了眉间红痕，又平添了十余年岁，黑发高束，倒显得有几分庄严。他这样看来像极了那个黑袍沈巍，其实反而没有那么让裴文德厌恶。

一阵朦胧黑雾缭绕又散去，银白如月的长发披散在那人肩头，眉间伤痕如血般殷红。夜尊唇边挂着轻佻而又傲慢的笑意，白发红颜，本该是这世间人人为之惊艳的美景。

但唯独这张脸孔，是他裴文德最难拔除的毒刺。

他不再像往常一般移开视线，而是冷冷得注视着夜尊的眼睛，缓缓解开了自己的腰带。

夜尊虽有一丝诧异，但仍面不改色得去抚摸他的脸颊，轻声叹道：“你若是不乐意，闭上眼睛也可。别忘了你越憎我我便会爱你更深。”

“不。”裴文德冷声拒绝，“我就要看着你。”

他肩上衣物随之滑落，露出了轮廓瘦削的肩头，那圈乌黑的魔印图腾一般刻在他左肩，更衬得肌肤苍白如纸。

夜尊眼中暗光闪过，迫不及待得起身将裴文德揽至怀中，急切得啃咬着他的双唇，双手抚摸着他柔韧光滑的腰身，将他的衣物尽数扯落。

裴文德看着离自己极近的那双美目，鸦羽般的长睫在他眼前蠢动。他微启双唇让夜尊能够一饱口福，任凭那条湿滑的软舌舔过他的舌根上颚。

夜尊将他官服扔在地上，推着他的腰身将他按倒在宽大的玉榻上，顺着裴文德颀长的脖颈一路往下亲吻，在他锁骨处流连忘返。

裴文德视线往下看着他雪白发丝，他身体熟悉了情欲早就已经蠢蠢欲动，口中却木然念道：“我曾经喜欢过一条小蛇……”

夜尊舔咬着他皮肤紧致的平坦腰身，那上面一道刀痕甚是骇人。本来随便施点咒法便可让裴文德身上的伤痕消去，但夜尊偏偏喜欢他这样。

“哦，那她现在何处？”

裴文德腰间尽是敏感之处，被他这样舔弄掐摸忍不住细细颤抖，那酒意在他全身散开，很快便浮上了一层薄红。

“我一开始……并不知道她是妖，只是觉得她性情善良，温柔大方……”他亵裤被人除下，有力的手臂分开了他的大腿，接触到微凉空气的皮肤反而更加滚烫。“后来我才知道她是蛇妖……人和妖怎么能共存呢？哪怕她对我再好，也始终人妖殊途……”

夜尊爱极了他那双笔直修长的腿，掐住他的腿根便吮咬起大腿内侧那块软肉，那上面密密麻麻全是青紫爱痕，又很快被他捉弄出一片新的绯红。

“所以你杀了她？”

裴文德紧锁了眉头，仍然没有移开目光，看着夜尊在他腿间作弄，下流得去舔他微启的私处。

那里被蹂躏得多了，自然容易春潮泛滥，紧缩着吸着那柔软的舌，内里更是瘙痒难耐。

他仰高脖子深深得吸了口气，才能勉强继续说：“我……没有阻止别人杀她。她被打回原型，损了百年修行……现在应该还是一条林间小蛇，不知道还要多少年才能重新化形……”

“你不应该告诉我的。”夜尊放下他的腿，解开了自己的衣裳，脸上带着冰冷至极的笑容。“我会找到她，然后让她魂飞魄散。”

裴文德空寂的眼神中毫无波澜，只是瞧着他说：“但我现在连她长什么样都不记得了……我曾以为我爱她，却没想到我根本没有爱人之心……”

“你跟我说这些做什么呢？”夜尊蹙着眉头不解其意，裴文德却忽然揪住了他的头发，将他拉扯下来倾身再度吻上了他的嘴唇。

一吻即毕，裴文德眼中多了几分狠绝，开口道：“连我自己都不相信这世间能有什么至真的爱，更无从分辨你口中所言。你我都是一样的，只有人欲却无人心，活该我现在被你困在这里。”

夜尊笑了，他抬高了裴文德的双腿，将阳具慢慢挤进那销魂之处，看着裴文德脸上似是痛极的表情说，“你说什么便是什么吧，那你可得好好满足我的欲望，裴大人……”

“唔……”裴文德绞紧了手中长发，感受着那熟悉的胀痛撕裂感，眼角眉梢俱是湿红一片。

“你里面可真暖……”夜尊低下头去舔他耳垂，裴文德那双总是清冷淡漠的眸子染上了情欲，却不像往常一样牢牢遮住，始终停留在他的脸上。

他被那双眼眸撩得心中似有无限熔岩翻滚，总觉得以往占有他再多次都不如这回来得满足，振聋发聩般的欲望逼得他只想将身下人彻底折磨粉碎，融入骨血。

裴文德没有再压抑自己的呻吟，他被体内那根粗长阳具狠狠撞击，每一下都令他发出一声低喘，双手扶在光滑的玉榻上，绞紧了后穴将那阳物往更深处吸引。

夜尊觉得今日的裴文德确实有些反常，但对方难得的配合令他无暇深思，他抱着裴文德起身，让他坐在自己腿上，阳具狠狠得顶到了穴心，裴文德发出了一声哀婉至极的嘶鸣，甬道中层层软肉更是将他裹得死紧。

他抓着裴文德散落的黑发凶狠得吻他，下身更是一下比一下重得往里顶。裴文德被他逼出了哭腔，却探出舌尖与他勾缠，湿滑缠绵的唇舌搅动更增添了他的暴虐之心，整根阳物每次都完全没入穴中，把他顶得细腰直颤，腹间都似顶出了那阳根轮廓。

裴文德每次与他交欢，都觉得下一秒自己就会被这魔物弄死在床上，但即便再承受不住，也从未开口求饶过。但这一回他感觉自己已经快要被肏晕过去了，便啄吻着夜尊的唇角，低声说：“轻点……我受不住……”

夜尊看着他那双澄净真挚的眼眸，不由自主得放慢了速度，裴文德咬着牙又喘了几声，推着他的肩膀让他躺下，自己则主动得抬腰再落下，用后穴软肉不断套弄着那根灼热的阳物。

“你今天什么毛病？”夜尊嘴上虽这么说，但也无比享受于此时美景。裴文德那瘦削苍白的身躯在他身上起起伏伏，黑色长发如瀑般遮住他的肩头，那截窄腰扭动起来更是万千春色集于一刻，让人欲罢不能。

裴文德对着他露出了一丝轻笑，“不想被你弄死了，行吗？”

“哦，平常不是老说宁愿死也不想对着我吗？”夜尊抬手握住他的腰，抚摸着他腹间的那道刀伤。“再为我生个崽子如何？这次的我就不要了，送给你玩。”

裴文德闻言只是继续笑，“你我生出来的能是什么好东西，颠倒人伦，三界不收。你就不怕他一出生就遭天雷轰顶，化为焦土啊。”

夜尊倒是不恼，细长手指抚摸着裴文德俊美的眉眼说，“真可惜，我可不用渡劫，这天雷再厉害也永远劈不到我头上来。”

裴文德一把握住了他的手，双眸灼灼看进这白发魔物的眼中，轻声道：“天罚渡不了你，我来渡你。”

夜尊心中升起一丝异样，他微眯了眼睛，却没有多说什么。

 

云雨初收，桌上酒樽倾倒在地，琼浆玉液遍洒。

裴文德从他身上翻了下来，也顾不上股间流出的白浊精水，默默得捡起自己的衣物。

黑发凌乱，肩背上俱是红痕，他搭上了一件外衣，便用手理了理头发，想要重新将其束起来。

“我来吧。”夜尊抢过了他手上发带，轻抚着他的长发。

裴文德似乎停顿了一下，这才转过头来，眸光浅淡却温和，如一层涟漪慢慢散开。

“好。”他回道。

 

心生缘起，万般性空。

如果这就是他的劫数，那他与这魔注定会有人先踏入泥沼，从此爱恨纠葛，如千丝万缕，再难分割。

 

TBC


End file.
